


Одно яйцо, или Подслушанное в библиотеке

by Deserett



Series: Колесо похабной Фортуны [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Black Humor, Gen, Irony, Real Life, Sarcasm, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Осенью, когда гуси улетают на Багамы, а скамейки в парке обрастают суисайдерами с нервными жёлтыми лицами, наш герой выбирается в библиотеку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одно яйцо, или Подслушанное в библиотеке

Осенью, когда гуси улетают на Багамы, а скамейки в парке обрастают суисайдерами с нервными жёлтыми лицами, наш герой выбирается в библиотеку. Его руки по локти в краденых книгах, глаза воровато оглядываются по углам в поисках чего бы ещё стащить. Воровато, но осторожно.

Потому что злобная старая и сморщенная блядь-библиотекарша Алоиза Паловна зыркает на него из-под своего дырявого чепчика. Глаза у неё на спине, затылке и ссохшихся коленных впадинах. Она навеки приклеилась костлявой задницей к ветхому зелёному стулу, из которого торчал мышиный войлок, и всегда внимательно принюхивалась, не дрочит ли кто втихаря в читальном зале над очередным томом Гарри Потного.

Наш герой был знатным дрочером, но заметать следы за собой умел. Его карманы полны бумажными салфетками, а лысая, похожая на шар для боулинга, голова — похабными мыслями. Он как раз приценился к маленькому засаленному томику бульварного прона, примостившегося на самом краю полки с детскими сказками, и готовился набросить на него свою смертоносную удавку, когда Алоиза Паловна пронзительно чихнула, взвизгнула, хватаясь за передок, и заорала:

— О-о-о!!! Бля-я-ядь! Моё яйцо-о!

Так наш герой нечаянно откусил себе кончик языка, а также узнал, что семидесятилетняя Паловна — трап¹...

* * *

¹ Транссексуал.


End file.
